The present invention relates to a method for assisting document creation, and a computer and computer program for the same.
Document creation, for example, creation of text data or creation of e-mail send data is time-consuming task. Thus, there have been various methods for assisting users to enhance working efficiency of document creation. For example, one type of known application software is to allow a user to complete document creation only by selecting a document desired to be created, and answering questions. Japanese created sentence is retrieved from a database of example sentences, and is presented as an example sentence. The document creation apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-69087 morphologically analyzes a character string inputted from an input unit, selects a term for a keyword for example sentence database search from the analysis result, and searches the example sentence database by using the keyword (claim 1). In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-69087, however, the morphological analysis is performed and the example sentence is presented only when a document creation assistance is requested.
In the conventional document creation assistance method, a document creation assistance is provided only when an instruction is made by a user. In addition, in the conventional document creation assistance method, a user has to select which field of a document to create and then to select and give an instruction by answering a question as needed. Despite such effort by the user, the conventional document creation assistance can provide only limited document contents as assistance. Moreover, in the template type document creation assistance method, once a user selects a template in advance, the selected template is only a document content provided as assistance.